The current disclosure relates to furniture, and in particular to building blocks for furniture.
Furniture, such as chairs, benches, tables etc. have countless different designs with various forms providing different functionality. A piece of furniture may be built or assembled from a number of individual components. For example, a desk may be assembled by connecting a number of legs to a table top surface. The individual components of a piece of furniture may be re-used in providing other pieces of furniture. For example, a desk top surface may be used as a top of a shelving unit. Further, furniture may be reconfigurable to provide different designs and functionality. For example, a couch may be reconfigured to provide a bed.
It would be desirable to have additional and/or alternative furniture designs.